


A Grinful of Sunshine

by mistxmood



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: ??????????, Fluff and Angst, Found Family AU, Gen, it's mainly going to be focused on the redwood trio because im weak, thank you miss @epitheterasedgen on tumblr for this idea, there's going to be angst and fluff so, yeah it's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistxmood/pseuds/mistxmood
Summary: An alternative universe where by some miracle, the gramshack that is Epithet Erased's protagonist and antagonist characters (plus a sprinkle of side appetizers) get together in a lovely homey house for the main purpose of looking over Molly Blyndeff. On this particular day however, excluding the drowsy doctor, there might be a new kid in town. And with the unfortunate spin of a dial, it's going to be the Blyndeff Protection Squad that will have to deal with it.
Kudos: 61





	A Grinful of Sunshine

A new morning raises over the horizon, casting a ray of light over Sweet Jazz City. A brand new start! A brand new day! And the only thought on everyone's mind, in the Little Blyndeff, was dwelling upon what new chaos will spring with the sun. It's slightly crammed, with many people meeting upon pure coincidence, but it's home. A home where Molly finally got the rest she could get, now that she was finally allowed peace, and quiet. A groggy smile on her relaxed face, and hugging a teddy bear with a yellow bandana close to her chest, no one would dare to wake up the house's only reason upon existing.

"Oh, come on! Turn the milk back to normal, right now!" _Clatter_. A hyena cackle of a cowgirl suddenly erupts from downstairs.

No one, except for one. Molly Blyndeff opened her eyes a squint, and groaned as she buried her face into her pillow. Not that she really minds, but it does get a bit tiring to be woken up by the resident cowgirl here almost daily. At this point, they didn't need to have an alarm clock anymore! Nevertheless, now that she was awake. She sat up, stretching her back, before tucking Beartrap #2 into bed. She rubbed at her eyes, yawned, and got off her bed. It's still something to get used to, it's quite a big upgrade from her own mattress back then. Not to mention she barely got to sleep then as well! Not that she's complaining now, shifting to neaten her blankets. which had an array of stars and teddy bears on it. The sight of it made her smile, leaning in to hug the teddy bear Boss gave, and then set off to get ready.

When she had cleaned herself up and dressed, she left her decorated room, and bumped into what looked to be Ramsey and Giovanni crowding at the top of the stairs, peering down while murmuring to one another while still standing in their pjs. Judging by even more sounds of baas and gunshots coming from the dining room, it has only gotten worse.

"Mmr, morning, you two…?" She quips up quietly, and Giovanni turns to her. There was a nervous grin on his face, but it was there still as he greets her with a, "Oh, hi Beartrap. You didn't wake up from, uh, Cowgirl, right?"

Molly only folded her arms. That made Ramsey chuckle, his shoulders shaking. "Yep. We did too. We're just watching the show go down until Perce gets ready 'n clear it up. Wanna join us?" He offered, turning his head as well o meet her gaze. From behind them, a plate slammed into the wall behind him, sliding down on the carpeted stairs to cushion it’s landing, fortunately unharmed. Molly winced. "Uhhm.. no thanks…!"

"Suit yourself," Ramsey shrugs, tutting. His expression then brightens more, his attention was snagged to someone over Molly's head as his grin broading. "'Ey, Percy!"

The only person who seems to have the common sense to clear up the messes, Percival King, already stood with her sky blue shirt and a royal shade for her pants. She was adjusting her tie, her badge polished on her chest, as she bid a nod to Ramsey's greeting. "Morning to you three. Has it gotten…?"

"Nightmare fuel!" Sylvie's voice crows out. At once, there was a gunshot at whatever had spawned from it, and the teen let out an infuriated yell. All this over spoiled milk…?

Percy sighs, and then makes her way downstairs, with Molly and the two following a bit behind. There, they were greeted with the sight of Sylvester Ashling, a chair in his hands as a shield as as flock of sheep surrounds him. Spilled milk clumps laid on the ground, and on the table crouched a sun-gowned cowgirl, _both_ of her guns in her hands and her signature grinful of the glowering sun on her face. The both of them appear to haven't noticed the others until the officer went ahead and addressed her acknowledgement.

"Zora Salazar!" Percy called out to her. Said bounty hunter turns to her, and the Cheshire's Grin only widened more as she waves a gun. "Percival King!~" She greets, shooting a sheep that galloped over to her when her attention was diverted. It disappeared in a defeated bleat and a poof of dust. "Jus' woke up, princess?"

"This is the fifth time you've aged the milk carton past its expiration date."

"Yeah! Didn' Ah tell yew ta nawt buy d'em fat ones? Look at how gross it gits!" Zora barks back, gesturing to the spilled content. Giovanni gave a weak whimper at the sorrowful sight. Carton Comrade never stood a chance…

"Then perhaps you could have said so if you'd like a different kind, instead of wasting the article." Percival sighed. Upon her reason of words being spat back by a raspberry, she gestures for Sylvie to approach her. With the chair still in his hand, aimed at Zora in case her pistol's aim finds it aimed at his head, he made his way towards Percy. "Are you alright, Ashling?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he grumbles, glaring sorely at the spilled puddle. Percy patted his back, stepping back again as Molly went forward. "Come on, we can eat the fruit loops upstairs again! Giovanni said he can cook something up later for breakfast, don't worry!"

Sylvie opened his mouth for a moment to wail about not saying that in front of the others. But then he remembered the status they meant to him, despite everything, and pauses as he closes his mouth and nods with a small smile. Doesn't sound half bad then eating it alone, a bowl of cereal in his hand and a book at four AM.

As he went to Ramsey and Giovanni, Percy went back to speaking with Zora, who seems slightly more grumpy; arms crossed as she huffs. "Communication is always more helpful than simply lashing out like this. Perhaps you…"

"Oh, _bleh_ , not d'is again!"

And with that said, Zora immediately slides off the table to the opposite side of where Percy was, darting right into the living room! The detective took a moment upon this sudden departure, taking a deep breath, and dashed after her, taking a pair of eraser cuffs off her belt as she followed suit in exiting the dining room. It's time to deliver justice!

What follows soon is the sound of furniture bumping and shoved, soon followed with gunshots aimed directly at the ceiling. Oh boy. Ramsey reached out to ruffle Molly's hair as she held onto Sylvie, flinching whenever a loud noise bangs through. "There they go again," The conrat sighs, a smirk on his face. "I bet Percy's going to catch her under five minutes in this cramshack, just watch."

"I don't really mind about how long it takes, just as long as Zora gets what she deserves," the doctor grumbled, folding his arms. Giovanni barks a laugh at his direction, before leaning down to him with a :3 smeared on his face. "What's wong? Upset ova yewr spiwwed mwilk?"

"Shut _UP_!" Sylvie yelled, shoulders tensed at his mocking. Meanwhile, the sounds of stumbling around furniture and knocking into the coffee table continues to only build higher, before there was a stilling pause, a curse, and then the cowgirl's laugh.

"Yew wouldn' arrest a kid nao, would'ja?!" Zora jeers. However, the moment the oh-so-familiar click of a dial began to churn from within the living room, there was a thud and a strangled cry as Percival called out, "Stay still!"

 _Click_ . _**Poof!** _

That drew a worried expression over Ramsey, blinking. They wait a moment or two, exchanging glances, before the conrat shrugs and waves a hand to keep the three back. "Stay 'ere 'n whip up breakfast if you'd like, I'll check on what jus' happened."

Molly nodded, trying on a smile. Giovanni took ahold of Sylvie’s shoulder and made a sharp turn right into the kitchen, hooting about if cereal could be a kind of soup that he could control, and Molly followed suit with a grin. Let the adults handle what happens, these last few weeks here have proven that they could do most of the clean-ups, as to what they assure her they would.

Yeah, uh, there’s going to be more than just that today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!!!! Yeah this took longer then needed but i figured since I already worked out the first chapter, I could get to work with putting ithere, so!!!!!!!! Amazing idea from @epitheterasedgen on tumblr for this idea!!!!!! There might be more but <:) let's see!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
